I Should Lose More Often
by ILuvPercabethMoreThanYou
Summary: When Nico loses a bet to Percy he has to ask out the popular girl. Thalia Grace. But after everying happens who knew that losing that bet was probably the best thing that ever happend to him. NicoxThalia.      Oneshot


Just bored so decided to make a one shot. Nico x Thalia well have fun reading and review! FYI I literally wrote this in like 30 minutes so you know. I was kinda of bored of writing The New Girl so I just thought of this since I'm a Nicox Thalia fan. SLightly OOC.

AU Alternate Universe

I DO NOT OWN Percy Jackson

**I Should Lose More Often**

Nico's POV

How did I get myself into this? I have to ask Thalia out to the dance because of a stupid bet I made, like I may have a crush on her but so does pratically every guy in the school. How am I going to compete with them?

Flashback

_"Hey Percy wanna play a game?" I said._

_"Sure, what game is it?" Percy asked._

_" I bet I could beat you to the pole._

_" Hm about 100 meters, easy sure."_

_" Ok if I win you have to ask Annabeth out to the dance tommorow." I could see Percy's eyebrow's narrow. He thogut about it and said ok._

_"Ok but if I win you have to ask Thalia."_

_"Got it , So you have to ask Annabeth and I have to ask Thalia."I said_

_"Ok, on your mark, get set, ... GO!_

_I sprinted as fast as I could but I totally forgot that Percy is the fastest runner on the track team._

_Crap._

_It ended as fast it started. With me on the losing side. Percy just grinned like a kid. _

_" I guess you have to ask Thalia out to the dance tommorow. I'll be watching the whole thing."_

End of Flashback

So here I am about to ask Thalia out. She was at the lunch table with all of the "popular" people like Luke and Rachel. I suddenly felt an arm on my shoulder and I saw Percy grinning behind me.

"It's time you pay your debt,"

I grunted

"Let's end this quickly." I said

I went up the "popular" table and saw Thalia wearing her shirt. It was a teletubby with an arrow through its head and saying "Your Turn" I was pretty nervous.

But just when I was about to retreat Percy shouted," Hey Thalia, Nico wants to ask you something!"I turned around and saw Percy with a video camera! I was furious with him but before I could go over there and beat Percy up Thalia said," Yes Nico what would you like."

I was nervous out of my life I looked at Percy to see him giving me the sign to talk.

"Umm I-I w-was w-wondering if-f m-maybe you consider g-going to t-the d-dance with m-me." When I said me it sounded like a girl who just got kissed by Taylor Lautner.

"Um, I'll consider it, I'll tell you later." Thalia said smootly.

"O-Ok." I quickly turned back ran as fast as I could (which really wasn't that fast) to the spot where Percy was video taping. He quickly turned it off. Getting ready for a beat up. Just as I was about to throw the first punch I got a text from Thalia! Wow that was fast. I stoppped and looked at my phone.

_meet me at the gym afta school. Dun be lat. bring ur friend percy. see u there._

I quickly explained and Percy said he'd come only if I didn't beat him up. So I agreed.

After I finsihed all my classes I went to meet up with Percy. "Are you ready Percy?"

"Yea."

When we arrived we saw Thalia and Annabeth.

"Hey boys your late." Thalia said

"Sorry," we both said at the same time.

"Ok, I've decided and I will go with you Nico under one priority."

"What?" I said

" Percy has to go with Annabeth. Like a double date."

Percy then interupted. " Wait, I have to go with Annabeth?"

Thalia then said as if it was obvious which it was," Dude, pratically the whole school knows you two like each other but you two are too stubborn to see it."

At that comment both Annabeth and Percy blushed.

" Deal, I 'll go to the dance with you and Percy will go with Annabeth."

It was 6:00 and it was time to pick up the girls.

"Hey Perce are you ready?"

He was in blue jeans and a dark green polo shirt while I was just in some slacks and a t-shirt with stripes...Black stripes (Lol).

"Yea. You?"

"Ready as a wife before a wedding." I said

"What the heck?"

When we arrived at Thalia's house she was wearing a black dress that went down to her knees and Annabeth was wearing a pretty tank top and a skirt.

" Hey Girls. Ready?" I said.

"Yea we're ready. The question is are you?" Thalia said.

With that statement we both looked at ourselves which made Thalia smile. She has such a pretty smile. And her eyes I can't even describe.

After we all go into the car we drove to the dance at Goode. We could already see people dancing to the song,"Dance to This Song" by Wongfu Productions, KevJumba, and David Choi. Percy asked Annabeth to dance. And of course she said yes.

As I looked at them Thalia from out of no where said," Aw they're so cute !"

" Yea they are cute together. Hey Thalia can I ask you something?" I said. Wow I'm not nervous anymore.

"Yea sure what?"

" Did you only go to the dance with me so Annabeth could go with Percy."

"No. That may have been one of the reasons but not the main one."

I suddenly asked of curiosity,"Then what is it?"

"I like you Nico."

She then leaned down and kissed me smack on the lips. Finally while realising that I was probably the most lucky guy in the school, someone interupted my special moment.

"Oh you guys are so cutte!"

"Silena, give them some privacy." Becendorf said.

"Sorry Charlie. I'll give them some privacy." Silena said.

With that they left and when I turned back to Thalia she started kissing me. Again. At first I thought it was probably a dare but two times! She is telling the truth.

When we finally pulled away dawn fell on me.

A smile creeping up my face I whipered," I should lose more often."

Well what do you think of my first One shot? Like I said I was bored of writing the New Girl so I wrote this. If you haven't read The New Girl yet you should review my oneshot first then go check it out. Well I also would like to say I probably will not update my story on Sunday. So keep this as kind of the chapter 3 to it but not really.

Well REVIEW REVIEW or else I will virtually stalk you and you don't want that so REVIEW.

:) If you like this oneshot add this to your favorite! If you are anonymus write your name as Biggest Fan(TeeHee) Well HAve fun reading!

-Alex


End file.
